youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees (remake timeline)
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist in the Friday the 13th remake, a 2009 reimagining of the original 1980 film and it's sequel, Part II. An alternate and updated version of the classic character of the same name, Jason has been portrayed by Derek Mears and by Caleb Guss as a young boy. His life Early life Born in 1969, with severe disfigurements and mental handicaps, Jason, as a child, lived near Crystal Lake with his mother, Pamela Voorhees. Brought to Camp Crystal Lake at one point by his mother, Jason (who was 11 year old) due to negligence on the part of the camp counselors, seemingly drowned in the lake. In actuality, Jason survived this near-drowning, but his mother, believing her son to have died, went on a homicidal rampage in 1980, killing several counselors at Camp Crystal Lake to avenge her son's apparent demise. After his mother kills several counselors, Jason witnesses her be beheaded with a machete by the sole remaining counselor. As the counselor flees, Jason, hearing voices telling him to kill to avenge himself and Pamela, collects the counselor's discarded machete, his mother's severed head and a locket she carried which contained a picture of himself and a younger Pamela. For the next several years, Jason would live as a hermit in the Crystal Lake woods. Living among the dilapidated cabins of Camp Crystal Lake and in the mine system below the area, Jason steals some of what he needs from nearby residences and covers his deformed visage with an old sack. He also made a scary jacket by cutting off the top of a hunting jacket and sewing it over the top of a military jacket. Jason begins to kill those who trespass on his territory, often disposing of the bodies of his victims, making it seem as though they had simply disappeared. The locals of Crystal Lake soon became aware of Jason and avoid going near the old campgrounds, believing that if they left him alone he would do likewise. Rampage In 2009, a group of youths led by a boy named Wade hiked to Camp Crystal Lake, having been tipped off that a large amount of wild marijuana grew in the area. After the group sets up camp, Jason, when Wade goes off into the night to urinate and stumbles upon the marijuana, murders the boy with his machete. With Wade dead, Jason spies on Richie and Amanda who are having sex in a tent. His presence having been sensed by Amanda, who sends Ritchie to confront the spy(whom they believe to be Wade), Jason proceeds to attack Amanda. Trapping Amanda inside her sleeping bag, the masked man kills her by dangling her upside-down from a tree over a campfire, also setting a bear trap nearby which Richie sets off when he rushes to try and help Amanda. With Richie incapacitated Jason ventures to his and his mother's old house, where he attacks Whitney Miller and her boyfriend, Mike. Entering a tunnel beneath the house Jason begins shoving his machete up through the floorboards, injuring Mike who he drags into the tunnels through a trapdoor and finishes off. Chasing Whitney back to the campsite, Jason kills Richie with his machete when Whitney tries to help her friend out of the bear trap. Tearing his machete out of Richie's head Jason prepares to strike Whitney down too but relents at the last second, noticing the girl's resemblance to his mother Pamela when she was younger. Taking Whitney back to his lair, Jason shackles her to the wall and gives her of his mother's locket. Afterward Jason disposes of the bodies of Whitney's friends, leaving practically no trace of them, stumping the authorities. Six weeks after abducting Whitney and murdering her friends, Jason travels to a farm, an employee of which Donnie had early infringed upon his territory to take some of the marijuana Wade had been after. Luring Donnie up into the attic of a barn, Jason attacks and, during the scuffle, has his sack pulled off. With Donnie startled by his now exposed face Jason kills the farmhand by slashing his throat with a machete. After killing Donnie, Jason reaches down to collect his sack when he spots a hockey mask among the piled junk in the room. Taking the mask, Jason tries it on and, after glancing at himself in a nearby mirror, decides to keep it and leave the sack behind. Going to Crystal Lake, Jason finds a group of college students have traveled to the area to party in a house owned by the group's leader, Trent Sutton. While Nolan and his girlfriend, Chelsea waterski on the lake, Jason kills Nolan while he is driving Trent's motorboat by shooting him in the head from afar with a bow and arrow. When Chelsea, who had accidentally been hit by the boat after Nolan dies and loses control of it, hides from him under the Crystal Lake dock, Jason, after looking around for her, spots her and stabs her in the head with his machete through the dock slats. When night falls, Jason, carrying Donnie's corpse, goes back to Camp Crystal Lake and, after hearing noises uttered by the hidden Clay Miller (Whitney's brother) and his friend Jenna turns on the camp lights and begins thrashing about in search of the cause of the noise. After knocking several stacked canoes over, Jason gives up in his search and continues with transporting Donnie's body to his lair. Underground, Jason takes the body to storage and leaves Clay's bag (which he found on the campgrounds) with Whitney. Settling down Jason begins sharpening his machete and experiences a flashback of his mother's death, prompting him to throw a tantrum and begin thrashing about wildly, nearly attacking the panicking Whitney before she soothes him by saying his name and showing him his mother's locket. After being calmed down, Jason leaves Whitney. Going to Trent's house sometime later Jason finds Whitney there, the girl having managed to escape his lair earlier. Dragging Whitney back to his hideout Jason chains her up again before going back to Trent's house and cutting the power to the residence before entering the tool shed, where he confronts Chewie. Attacking Chewie, Jason, when the boy tries to defend himself with a screwdriver, grabs the tool and stabs him in the throat with it. Stringing Chewie's corpse up from the shed ceiling, Jason distracts Lawrence who had come in search of Chewie, with it before revealing himself. Fighting with Lawrence, Jason loses his grasp on the boy, who escapes from the shed and begins running back to Trent's house. Grabbing an axe, Jason hurls the weapon at the fleeing Lawrence's back, severely injuring him. Leaving Lawrence alive for several minutes in attempt to lure his friends out of the house, Jason, when this ploy fails, finishes Lawrence off and climbs onto the roof of Trent's house. Sneaking in, Jason kills Bree by impaling her on a door hook and shortly afterward kills Officer Bracke by stabbing him in the eye with a fireplace poker, the officer having been earlier called to the house by Clay. When Clay, Jenna and Trent run from the house Jason goes after Trent, following him to the main road. When a motorist stops to help Trent, Jason, before Trent can hop in the driver's pickup truck, skewers the boy with his machete and subsequently impales him on one of several spikes protruding from the back of the truck. After the truck driver flees in a panic with Trent still hanging on the back of his vehicle, Jason tracks Clay and Jenna down to the tunnels where the duo had found and freed Whitney. Chasing after the three, Jason manages to murder Jenna by impaling her with his machete before following the Miller siblings through a tunnel which leads to an overturned bus. Catching up with Clay, Jason begins beating him, only to be distracted by Whitney long enough for her and her brother to escape to the barn where Donnie worked. Fighting with Clay in the barn, Jason is injured when, after Whitney pretends to be Pamela, Clay sets a bear trap off on his shoulder and wraps a hanging chain around his neck with Whitney before tossing one end of the chain into Donnie's woodchopper. Lifted off the ground due to the chain being caught in the spinning blades of the woodchipper, Jason, before this hanging kills him, falls to the ground when the wooden beam the chain was thrown over breaks. Still restrained by the chain and woodchipper, Jason, as he tries to attack, is stabbed in the chest by Whitney, an attack which seemingly kills him. After being stabbed, the presumably dead Jason is brought to a Crystal Lake dock, where he, his mask and Pamela's locket are dumped in the lake by Whitney and Clay. Falling to the bottom of the lake, Jason, apparently still alive, shoots upward and comes crashing through the dock and grabs Whitney, leaving her fate and Clay's ambiguous. Halloween Horror Night Jason Voorhees's Victims Trivia Pictures of Jason Voorhees (remake timeline) Category:Characters from Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Sons of Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Selfish Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:About Males Category:Immortals Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Masked Villains Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Recurring Villains